The Last Tone
by HirumaManda
Summary: Karena setiap notasi piano, mencerminkan kisah hidupku. Kisah hidupku dengan ... dia yang kucinta./AT/flashback drabble/Selamatan200910/RnR?


**Disclaimer:**

Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

**-x0X0x-**

Pagi ini adalah hari pernikahan. Aku semakin tergugup kala melihat dari sebuah jendela besar di lantai dua, baru segelintir tamu undangan yang hadir meskipun kuantitasnya terus naik. Menghela napas perlahan, kuhampiri sebuah _grand piano_ di tengah ruangan nyaris kosong tersebut.

_Do._

Sebuah nada mengalun kala jari telunjukku menekan salah satu _tuts_ piano. Entah kenapa, mendengarnya membuat perasaanku lebih tenang.

_Do. Re. Mi._

Bagaikan menyesap secangkir teh hangat di hari hujan, perasaan gundah perlahan mencair dalam hati. Kududukkan diriku pada sebuah kursi bulat kecil di depan piano. Pelan namun dengan tempo yang beraturan, kesepuluh jariku mulai menari di atas hamparan panjang putih dan hitam. Kedua kelopak mataku terpejam, hanyut dalam tiap melodi yang kumainkan.

Karena setiap notasi piano, mencerminkan kisah hidupku. Kisah hidupku dengan ... dia yang kucinta.

* * *

><p><strong>Do<strong>

_Docile_ - Patuh

* * *

><p>"Kau harus masuk ke klub <em>American Football<em>. Lemparanmu bagus!"

Aku baru pertama kali melihat pemuda dengan surai dan iris madu itu—dan mungkin juga sebaliknya, tapi mengapa dia menilaiku secepat itu?

"Ta—tapi aku ingin menjadi _mangaka_ dan pemain piano," sanggahku.

"Dengan tanganmu, aku yakin kau bisa."

Siapapun dia, di setiap kata yang meluncur dari bibirnya sanggup merobohkan prinsip yang tak sejalan dengan keinginannya. Begitu pula denganku, kharisma seorang pemimpin yang optimis itu telah menghipnotisku, menceburkanku dalam dunia yang tak pernah sekalipun terlintas di benakku.

* * *

><p><strong>Re<strong>

_Real_ - Kenyataan

* * *

><p>"Tugasmu hanya melempar bola kepada Taka maupun <em>receiver<em> lainnya. Tenang saja, para _line_ dan kami semua pasti akan melindungimu."

_"_Quarterback_ tim ini terluka parah! Sepertinya tulang lengannya patah. Segera bawakan tandu!"_

Aku tersedak kopi yang tengah kuminum saat kami bersama-sama menonton _video_ pertandingan _amefuto_ klub lain. Apapun yang dia katakan, ternyata _amefuto_ tetap saja olahraga yang berbahaya. Huhuhu.

* * *

><p><strong>Mi<strong>

_Might_ - Kekuatan

* * *

><p>"Tim kita pasti memenangkan <em>Christmas Bowl<em>, itulah pernyataan absolutku!"

"Ke-kenapa kau begitu yakin?"

"Karena tim ini terdiri dari orang-orang luar biasa; Aku, Kak Heracles, Kak Achilles, Taka, dan tentu saja ... kau. Aku percaya pada kekuatan kita."

Aku menunduk merasakan pipiku memanas. Kami memang anggota terpilih karena masuk tim utama, tapi yang lebih penting dari segalanya adalah kepercayaan terhadap anggota tim yang lain, pada teman seperjuangan di lapangan. Itulah kekuatan yang sesungguhnya."

* * *

><p><strong>Fa<strong>

_Fate_ - Takdir

* * *

><p><em>Priiiit!<em>

Peluit panjang telah ditiup. Sorak sorai penonton membahana. Lampu Tokyo _Dome_ tampak lebih terang dari 4x15 menit lalu. Papan besar di kedua ujung lapangan menampakkan angka 45-44.

"DEIMON! DEIMON!"

... menang. Deimon menang. Dan kami lah yang harus menelan pil pahit kekalahan. Kekaisaran Teikoku runtuh sudah di hadapan tim baru Deimon. Bakat, kekuatan, dan nama besar berada di genggaman kami ... tapi takdir tidak. Takdir telah ditetapkan. Kaisar harus bertekuk lutut pada Setan.

* * *

><p><strong>Sol<strong>

_Solo_ - Sendiri

* * *

><p>Kamu beranjak dalam diam, keluar dari ruang ganti tanpa melepas seragam <em>amefuto<em>-mu. Khawatir, kuikuti langkahmu. Kulihat kau berjalan gontai dengan aura suram, tampak begitu terpukul-seperti bukan Takeru Yamato yang selama ini kukenal. "Kenapa?" Kau berucap lirih, bertanya pada dirimu sendiri.

_Tap._

Langkahmu berhenti kala berada di antara bantu penonton paling atas yang kini telah kosong. Iris madumu menatap hamparan lapangan tempat kita bertarung beberapa saat lalu dengan nanar. Bibirmu tak hentinya merapal tanya tanpa suara.

Apa kau tau tak jauh darimu ada aku yang memperhatikanmu? Aku tahu kau terluka, karena aku juga. Aku tahu kau sedih dan kecewa, karena aku juga merasakannya.

Kumohon ... Kau tak perlu menanggungnya sendiri. Tak perlu kau dengarkan mereka yang memperolok pernyataan absolutmu yang meleset. Karena bagiku, pernyataan absolut dalam arti yang sebenarnya adalah kau memang tak bisa dijatuhkan, karena setiap kau akan jatuh, ada kami yang akan menyanggamu. Kita juga tetap menang seperti katamu di awal pertandingan. Kita menang karena telah berusaha maksimal dengan seluruh tubuh ini. Kita menang karena tetap bisa mempertahankan tim ini dan juga persahabatan ini.

.

.

.

Seandainya aku punya keberanian untuk mengatakan hal ini padamu saat ini-bukan hanya dalam hati seperti sekarang. Seandainya aku dapat mendekapmu erat agar kau tahu ada aku yang mengerti luka di hatimu. Ada aku yang selalu bersamamu.

Tapi kau adalah dirimu yang keberadaannya tak pernah teraih olehku. Kau yang hanya bisa kulihat punggungnya. Kau dengan bahu yang kubiarkan hampa tanpa syal yang sedari tadi kugenggam. Dan aku ... hanyalah seorang Karin Koizumi.

* * *

><p><strong>La<strong>

_Laugh_ - Tawa

* * *

><p><em>Drap. Drap. Drap.<em>

_Brak!_

"Teman-teman!"

Pintu ruang klub menjeblak terbuka. Menampakkan sosokmu di balik pintu ganda.

"Aku dan Taka akan bermain sebagai _All Star Japan di World Cup_!"

Dan sedetik kemudian seisi ruangan mendadak riuh. Mereka menghambur ke arahmu, masing-masing berusaha menepuk punggung atau mengacak rambut liarmu sambil mengucap selamat.

Aku? Aku tidak perlu melakukan itu—bukan tak mau, namun karena memang aku tak mampu melakukan itu. Aku tetap di tempat dudukku, melantunkan puji syukur sedalamnya kala melihat senyum menghiasi wajahmu dan merubahnya menjadi tawa.

* * *

><p><strong>Si<strong>

_Silence_ - Keheningan

* * *

><p><em>World Cup<em> telah lama berakhir dengan kekalahan Jepang atas Amerika. Dan di suatu sore di sebuah taman, kita bertemu sambil beriringan jalan.

"Setelah ini kita akan berjalan terpisah ..." Kau memulai pembicaraan.

Aku mengangguk menanggapi dan mencoba tetap tersenyum. "Y—ya. Kau akan mengejar _Rice Bowl_ di Universitas, sementara aku akan mengejar mimpi menjadi seorang mangaka."

"Karin ..." Kau berhenti melangkah. Sepasang iris madu itu menatapku lembut, menghantam ulu hatiku. "Kau tetaplah sahabat terbaikku."

Dan bulir-bulir bening mengaliri kedua belah pipiku saat kurasakan bibir tipis itu mengecup puncak kepalaku. Singkat, namun begitu berarti. Kami tenggelam dalam keheningan kemudian, mencecap rasa perpisahan yang menyakitkan.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisikku lirih nyaris tak terdengar.

**-x0X0x-**

"Karin, kau di sini rupanya?" Indera pendengaranku bereaksi kala mendengar namaku disebut, bersamaan dengan berakhirnya lagu. Lewat ekor mataku, kudapati seorang gadis cantik di ambang pintu. Kedu bola safir itu tampak begitu lega menemukanku.

"Ayo turun. Upacara pernikahannya akan segera dilaksanakan." Gadis _auburn_ itu menarik lenganku lembut seraya tersenyum.

Aku menghela napas. Mau tak mau, aku beranjak mengikutinya. Ini hari yang bahagia, memang seharusnya aku tidak melewatkannya. Sekali selamanya.

_Kriet._

Sebelum menutup pintu, kupandangi _grand_ piano tua itu.

_Syuu~_

Seperti mendapatkan suatu pencerahan, buru-buru kuhampiri benda itu. Aku tersenyum getir saat melihat kembali barisan _tuts_ putih dan hitam. Karena masih ada satu nada terakhir ...

* * *

><p><strong>Do<strong>

_Dot_ - Titik

* * *

><p>"Maukah kau menikah denganku?"<p>

Satu pertanyaan, melambungkan angan.

"E-eh? A-ku ..." Gugup. Suara seakan tercekat di kerongkongan.

"Bagaimana ucapanku barusan? Terdengar kikuk, 'kah?"

"Eh?"

Lho, kok? A-apa maksud semua ini?

"Kalau aku berkata seperti barusan kepada Anezaki, kira-kira dia akan menjawab apa, ya?"

... Anezaki? Anezaki Mamori? Oh.

Satu pertanyaan, membantingkan pemimpi sepertiku kembali ke Bumi. Jatuh. Terluka. Hancur menjadi serpihan yang tak akan bisa kembali utuh.

Kami masih bersahabat hingga dia masuk Universitas Saikyoudai. Kami masih bersahabat hingga dia dikabarkan berpacaran dengan mantan manajer klub amefuto Deimon yang kini menjadi manajer klub _amefuto_ Saikyoudai. Kami masih bersahabat hingga dia lulus serta memenangkan _Rice Bowl_ yang diimpikannya dan aku telah menjadi mangaka besar. Dan sekarang, kami pun masih bersahabat. Karena memang sepanjang perjalanan kita bersama, **HANYA** ada kata sahabat, tak pernah selain itu.

Kehidupan seperti lagu; ada nada untuk membuka, ada pula untuk menutup. Begitu pula dengan kisah cintaku ini, ada sebuah tanda untuk mengakhiri segalanya. Bukan koma yang jeda sebentar, namun titik; akhir dari setiap kalimat. Kalimat yang semuanya diawali oleh nama seorang pemuda dan diakhiri oleh nama yang sama.

Selamat tinggal, Cinta. Setidaknya aku pernah menjadi satu nada yang tak berarti dalam melodi kehidupanmu.

**-x0X0x-**

"Pendamping pengantinnya mana?"

"Eh? I-iya," gagapku.

_Klik._

Aku tidak pernah berkata ini pernikahanku, bukan? ;)

**-The End- **

HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HirumaManda~ Setaun di FFn akhirnya~ XD**  
><strong>

Buat _readers_, maafkan saya yang nekat bikin _fic_ soal beginian padahal pengetahuan musik nol besar QAQ #sujudsampaibenjut

Nah, yang tahu banyak soal piano, jangan bunuh saya~ XP #kabur

_At last, Review?_


End file.
